January 12th
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Sequel to "Snowed In." Everyone finds out about Booth & Brennan's new relationship, and the new couple spends another weekend with Parker.
1. Caught in the Act

_Hi guys! This is the sequel to my first story, _Snowed In_. It's not absolutely necessary to read that one before reading this one, but I would recommend it. For anyone who hasn't read it yet, you can find the link in my profile. This story is set about three weeks after that one._

_Yes, I realize how incredibly long it took me to post this, but I'll tell you why. I never intended on writing a sequel, but so many of you requested one, so I thought I'd give it a try. I started writing this back in March, but since I didn't ever plan on writing it, I got stuck a lot and just finished writing it this morning. I could've posted the first chapter back in March, but now you'll get the entire story within a week or so instead of having to wait 2 months to read the whole thing like you would've had I posted it when I started it. And I think everyone will agree that a week is better than 2 months, no?_

_So anyway, as always, I hope you all enjoy it, especially those of you who asked for it, and I, of course, don't own Bones. Please leave a review when you're finished reading! _

* * *

**Chapter One – Caught in the Act**

"Got a hit on the dentals," Angela Montenegro said, joining her friend on the platform. "Your limbo boy here is definitely Nathan Young. World War II soldier, Army, MIA 1943."

Temperance Brennan grabbed the computer printout and quickly scanned it with her eyes. "Good job, Ange. Thanks." She handed it to Zack.

"And with cause of death officially determined this morning, we can close this case," Zack said. "I'll go complete the paperwork."

Zack left the platform, leaving Angela and Brennan alone. Brennan began to place the bones back into their container as Angela took a seat by a computer.

"So, sweetie, let's go over this Booth thing one more time," Angela said. Brennan sighed.

"Angela, I've told you this at least a dozen times now. After he got back from taking Parker to Rebecca's, we talked, and we're fine. We sorted everything out," she said.

"That's it?" Angela asked. "_Nothing's_ different?"

"Are we acting differently?" Brennan asked.

"Well, no, but after the Christmas you guys shared, not to mention the mistletoe kiss," Angela started. Brennan cut her off.

"Cam and Zack don't know about that, and I'd really like to keep it that way."

"Of course," Angela said. "I just thought all of that might have changed things a little."

"Ange, I can assure you that Booth and I are great," Brennan said.

"You guys always have been, sweetie, but I'll stop asking about him."

"Thank you. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office."

Brennan walked down the platform steps and headed towards her office, a small smile gracing her lips. The calendar on her wall read January 10th, making it just a little over three weeks since she and Booth had become romantically involved.

No one knew about their new relationship status yet. So far, it was their little secret. They carried on like normal at work and maintained their professionalism, stealing quick kisses in the privacy of his SUV.

They hadn't slept together in the figurative sense yet, but, after admitting how good it felt to sleep and wake up in the other's arms, they had spent every night since Christmas together, switching between her apartment and his. Brennan didn't like lying to Angela, but her relationship with Booth was so new, and she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

Brennan entered her office to find her boyfriend sitting in her desk chair, peeking at her notes for her next novel. She froze in her doorway and gave him a vicious death glare. He didn't notice her arrival and continued reading her story plan.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly.

Booth glanced up at her and flashed his charm smile when he realized he had been caught. She walked over to her desk and snatched the papers away from him.

"Hey, beautiful," he said in a low whisper so no one else would hear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We got a case," he said, smiling.

"Really?" she asked, equally eager to go out into the field.

"Yup," he confirmed. "First one since our Santa slaying."

"You seem awfully excited considering someone was most likely murdered," she said. He narrowed his eyes at her, but the smile remained on his face.

"Call me selfish, but a new case means I get to spend more time with you," he said. Her face softened at his words.

She smiled at him as she peeled off her lab coat and hung it on its hook. Booth's eyes traveled over her tight jeans and scoop-neck sweater, and he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him.

"Booth," she said as she almost landed in his lap. He glanced over his shoulder into the lab.

"I know that you like keeping us a secret, Bones, but I really want to kiss you right now, and I'm not seeing any nearby Squints," he confessed.

"Okay," she agreed, wanting a kiss as badly as him. "One kiss."

She leaned over intending to place a small peck onto his lips, but as soon as their mouths touched, both knew they wouldn't be able to stop at just one kiss.

Brennan crawled into his lap, sitting sideways so that her back was against the arm of the chair. She knew that anyone could see them, but she honestly didn't care. She gripped his jacket with one hand while caressing his cheek with the other. He slung an arm across her legs and placed his other hand on the back of her head to hold her steady.

They kissed deeply, and he slowly stroked his tongue along hers. Brennan curled her tongue against his, and he sighed at the sensation. She snuggled into him a little bit closer as they continued to kiss.

Jack Hodgins walked across the lab, holding a Petri dish full of sand particles. He casually glanced into the doctor's office and froze in place when he witnessed the happy couple kissing. He began laughing and placed the dish on a nearby desk as he quickly hurried to the Imaging Unit.

"Angela!" Hodgins exclaimed, still chuckling.

She was fooling around with an art program on her computer. "What's so funny?" she asked as a smile formed on her face.

"You've got to see this!" Hodgins said.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Come on. Hurry!" he said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, hurrying back into the main part of the lab. They stopped in front of Brennan's office, but Angela kept her eyes on Jack.

"Jack, what in the world is going on?" she asked.

Just as Angela finished her sentence, Brennan let out a soft, barely-audible moan, causing Angela to turn and look into the office. She immediately squealed at the sight of Booth and Brennan kissing. Their lips separated at the sound of the artist's delighted screech, and Brennan immediately slid off of Booth's lap to stand beside her desk.

"Yup, that's pretty much what I expected Angela to do," Booth said, grinning.

"I knew it!" Angela gasped. "I _knew_ there had to be more than what you were telling me!"

"You did?" Brennan asked, her cheeks flushed a light pink color from embarrassment.

"Of course, sweetie! It's _you and Booth_!" Angela exclaimed. She then calmed herself and let out a sweet sigh. "It's like a Christmas miracle. I'm assuming this happened right after Christmas, right?"

"Yes," Brennan confirmed.

"Definitely Christmas magic!" Angela exclaimed.

"Angela, the whole lab is going to be over here soon if you continue to speak at that volume," Brennan pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy for you guys!" she said, running in and hugging Brennan. Brennan returned the hug as she smiled.

"Thanks, Angela, but Bones and I have a case, so how about you talk about it later?" Booth said, standing.

"Oh, right. A case. _Sure_," she said suggestively. "Have fun."

Angela left to join Hodgins on the platform, and Booth looked at Brennan.

"Okay, so the crime scene is pretty close, so let's go over the preliminary details here," Booth suggested. Brennan nodded in agreement.

As Angela walked across the lab, Caroline Julian entered the doors of the Jeffersonian. She approached Angela.

"Is Dr. Brennan in her office?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'd be careful. She and Booth may be a little busy," Angela said. "Oh, and kudos to you, Miss Julian."

"Well, thank you, Cherie, but what did I do?" Caroline asked.

"You managed to accomplish in one holiday what I've been trying to do for years," Angela said. Caroline looked confused.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Get Booth and Brennan to realize how crazy they are for each other! Seriously, you're a genius. I can't believe I never thought to trick them into kissing under mistletoe. That was a fantastic idea."

"Are you telling me they're together? As in _together_ together?" Caroline asked in disbelief. Angela nodded. "This I gotta see."

Caroline and Angela walked over to Brennan's office and peered through the window. Booth and Brennan were sitting on her couch looking at a case file.

"They look normal to me, Cherie," Caroline said.

"Just watch," Angela said with confidence.

The couple gathered up the file and stood simultaneously, Brennan turned away from Booth. Booth grabbed her arm to get her attention and placed another kiss to her lips. They exited Brennan's office and ran into a very surprised looking Caroline.

"Oh, hello, Caroline," Brennan said.

"Hello. So you two are a couple now?" she asked.

"Yes, we are, but I don't understand why you're so surprised. You're the one that made us kiss," Brennan said.

"I didn't expect you to actually do it!" Caroline revealed.

"What?" both Booth and Brennan exclaimed.

"You said you wanted us to kiss because it would be amusing to you," Brennan reminded her.

"Damn, that reasoning _worked_?" Angela asked. "_God_, you're good!"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be funny to watch you two squirm at the prospect and then desperately try to talk me out of it," Caroline said.

"You never expected Bones to actually kiss me?" Booth asked.

"Never in a million years," Caroline replied. "Especially after I told the good doctor here that the call to the judge had already been placed."

A look of realization adorned Brennan's face as it dawned on her that Caroline had, in fact, secured the trailer before arriving in her office to witness her kissing Booth under the mistletoe. Angela noticed Brennan's expression and started giggling.

"You're my hero," Angela told Caroline.

"Can we do something for you, Caroline?" Booth asked.

"_You _can't. I had some down time today, and I've been meaning to come see how Dr. Brennan's Christmas with her family went," Caroline said.

"It was wonderful, Caroline. Thank you," Brennan said sincerely.

"And thank you," Booth said, wrapping his arms around Brennan from behind.

"Glad to be of service," Caroline said, a look of utter shock still on her face. "Have a nice day."

Caroline exited the Jeffersonian, and Brennan unraveled herself from Booth's embrace. Angela looked at them with a goofy grin on her face.

"Angela," Brennan laughed at her expression. She couldn't believe how amused and delirious her best friend was over her relationship with Booth.

"Okay, we really do have a case, Angela. I'm sorry, but she'll have to talk to you later," Booth said.

"We are having coffee when you get back, and don't even think of trying to get out of it!" Angela called as the couple hurried out of the lab.

"Sorry," Booth muttered to Brennan once they were outside.

"She was going to find out eventually. It's good that Hodgins caught us," Brennan said.

"Better him than Zack, right?" Booth said. Brennan giggled slightly and smiled as she felt his hand rest on the small of her back, gently guiding her to the car.

* * *

_Up Next: Booth talks to Parker while at the crime scene, and Angela and Brennan have a little girl talk about her relationship with Booth._

_Reviews are always greatly appreciated! _


	2. Run Away

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put this story on alert so far! I was kinda worried about there being too much time between _Snowed In_ and this sequel, so I'm glad you're all enjoying it. _

_As always, Bones is the property of Fox and Hart Hanson. Please leave a review when you're finished reading! _

* * *

**Chapter Two – Run Away**

Booth pulled up at the crime scene and shut off the ignition of his SUV. Brennan was out the door before he had even pulled the keys out. The partners flashed their IDs to the man standing at the yellow tape barrier and ducked underneath, entering the crime scene.

"Where are the bones?" Brennan asked, slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

"Right over here," Booth said, trying to make his way through the other agents and police detail. "People, let's give her some room!"

"Where are the bones?" she asked again.

"In that garbage bag. I told them no one was authorized to touch it until you got here," Booth said.

Brennan was wearing her blue Jeffersonian jumpsuit and kneeled down to examine her latest body. Booth was watching carefully and with admiration when his phone rang.

"Booth," he said, flipping it open.

"Seeley, it's Rebecca," she said.

Booth maneuvered himself away from the crowd. "Is Parker alright?"

"He's great. I'll give him the phone in a minute. I just wanted to make sure you're still going to pick him up at school rather than my place tomorrow," Rebecca said.

"Absolutely," Booth said. "3:15 tomorrow. I will be there."

"You have no idea how much that helps me," Rebecca said sighing. "Want to talk to Parker?"

"You know I'd love to, but it's not a great time. I'm at a crime scene. Can I call him back?" Booth asked.

"As long as it's before bed time," she answered. "Do you have time for a hi?"

"Sure. Put him on," Booth said. He waited while the phone was passed from mother to son.

"Hi, Daddy!" Parker exclaimed.

Booth's face broke out into a smile. "Hey, buddy! How are you?" Booth asked.

"Good. Where are you? It's loud," Parker noticed.

"Bones and I are at a crime scene. We're catching bad guys," Booth said with enthusiasm.

"Cool!" Parker exclaimed.

"Yeah, so Daddy's gonna call you back later, okay?" Booth said.

"Okay. Tell Bones I said hi!" Parker said.

"I will. I'll talk to you tonight, okay? I love you."

"Love you," Parker said and hung up.

Booth put his phone away and walked back over to his girlfriend.

"What'cha got, Bones?" he asked.

"The FBI can toss out their file on this one," Brennan said, standing.

"What? Why?" Booth asked.

"These bones aren't human," she said.

"What are they?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but the remains in that bag are definitely not from a person," she said.

"Okay, then," Booth said. Brennan turned to another agent.

"I'd like you to make sure these remains get sent to the Jeffersonian. I want to ensure these bones aren't human and determine their origin," Brennan said.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," the agent replied. Brennan turned to Booth.

"So much for us spending more work time together," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah," he agreed with disappointment. "Let's go."

They drove back to the Jeffersonian discussing their almost-case. The topic, though, quickly shifted to their mistletoe kiss.

"So you kissed me even though the trailer had been secured," Booth teased.

"That was a dirty trick," Brennan said. "Even for Caroline." Booth smiled.

"You wanted to kiss me," he taunted.

"My mind didn't comprehend what Caroline had said before she pushed you at me. I believe you also complained about having two seconds to process something that day," she pointed out.

"You _wanted_ to kiss me," he chuckled as they pulled up to the Jeffersonian.

"Suddenly I'm looking forward to getting out of this car and talking to Angela," she said. Booth feigned hurt.

"Yeah, you'll miss me. You'll see," he teased. "My place or yours tonight?"

"Mine," she determined.

"Will you make me mac and cheese?" he asked, smiling.

"We'll see," she smiled back.

"See you tonight," he said.

They leaned together and shared a quick, gentle kiss. She climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag. The protective side of him watched her leave and didn't drive away until she was securely inside the walls of the Jeffersonian.

Brennan returned to her office to find Angela lying on her couch, waiting for her return. Angela sat up when Brennan walked in to give her room to sit next to her.

"That was fast," Angela said.

"It's not a real case. The bones aren't human," Brennan revealed.

"Good! More time for us to chat, and we are not leaving until you tell me everything, so it'll be easier on both of us if you're cooperative from the beginning," Angela informed her.

"There's not much to tell, but I'll tell you what you want to know," Brennan said.

"Let's start with the talk after you ditched the kid," Angela said eagerly.

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Sorry, after Parker left," she corrected.

"He admitted that he had wanted to kiss me, and I admitted that our kiss wasn't nothing," she said.

"So, earlier, when you said you two were "fine," after you talked, you meant really, _really_ fine," Angela said.

"I suppose," Brennan shrugged. "Anything else you'd like to hear about our post-blackmail talk?"

"Oh, to hell with how it happened. Let's get to the good stuff! How is he?" Angela asked, sounding just as eager as she had when the conversation started.

"He's an excellent kisser," Brennan smiled.

"No, sweetie, not kissing, though that's important, too, how is he…you know…in bed?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. We haven't had sex yet," Brennan revealed. Angela looked downright shocked.

"No sex? What? Why?" she asked. Angela then remembered why Sully had wanted to hold out on having sex with her best friend. Angela sighed. "What's wrong with his penis?"

Brennan chuckled. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with his penis. We just haven't have sex yet."

"And here I was thinking you made up a case so he could have his way with you in the back seat of his SUV. There goes that fantasy," Angela said with a giggle.

"You're fantasizing about Booth and me?" Brennan asked.

"Just for a second," Angela admitted.

"Besides, we wouldn't have sex on the job in his SUV. Angela, Booth and I are…" Brennan started.

"Professionals, I know," she finished. "But, sweetie, seriously, why the holdout?"

"The one night we got close, he stopped me and said he wanted to wait so our first time together would be…oh, what word did he use…" Brennan explained.

"Perfect?" Angela guessed.

"No, it's completely irrational to expect perfection. Special, that's what he said," Brennan replied. Angela looked like she was about to squeal again.

"That's so sweet!" she replied.

"It's sweet that he's making me wait so long, I feel like I'm going to explode?" Brennan asked. She knew that exploding from a lack of sex was a scientific impossibility, but that didn't stop her from feeling exactly that way.

"No, sweetie. It's sweet that he cares about you enough to want everything to be right and perfect, no matter how irrational that is," Angela explained.

Brennan thought for a moment. "I accept that explanation."

"So if you guys aren't sleeping together, and you're not really seeing each other at work these days, what do you do? Have dinner at the diner, kiss goodnight, and go your separate ways?" she asked.

"Well, no," Brennan replied. "We haven't had sex, but we are sleeping together. We switch between his home and mine."

"Really?" Angela asked.

"I liked waking up with him the day after Christmas, and he concurred, so we spend our nights together."

"_Just_ like Christmas night?" Angela asked.

"If you're asking if he holds me, yes, he usually does," she said.

"Okay, Bren, you need to listen to me," Angela said, grabbing Brennan's hand.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You sound like you've got a great thing going with Booth. Don't get scared, sweetie. Don't run away from this one."

Brennan was silent as Angela vocalized the fears she'd been having since she and Booth officially got involved.

"What if I can't help it, Ange?" she asked with a fearful tone of voice.

"Then come to me. I'll girl talk you through it and send you right back to your FBI knight-in-shining-armor," Angela promised.

Around eight that night, Brennan finally entered her apartment, locking the door behind her. She found Booth on her couch watching television, beer and a slice of pizza in either hand.

"Hey, you're here," Booth said with a smile. "What kept you at the lab so late tonight?"

"Deer bones," Brennan said. "The crime scene bones were from a deer. We found a few gunshot markings on the bones. It's your standard hunting victim."

"Want a beer?" he asked, shaking his can at her. She wrinkled up her nose.

"What is that?" she asked.

"You won't buy the good stuff, Bones, then I will. Hungry?"

"Sorry about the mac and cheese," she said truthfully. She liked cooking for him.

"Pizza's good, too," he shrugged.

She grabbed a soda from her fridge and sat next to him on the couch, picking up a slice of pizza once she was settled.

"So, don't forget, I've got Parker tomorrow," Booth said.

"I didn't forget," she said.

"Parker says your presence is mandatory tomorrow night."

"He likes me, doesn't he?" she asked.

"He adores you, and that makes two of us," Booth said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him.

"Does Parker know about…us?" she asked.

"No…not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him," Booth said. "It should be fun."

A couple hours later, Booth was pulling the covers over his and Brennan's bodies. He snuggled up behind her on the bed, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight, Bones," he said. She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips, eliciting a smile from him.

"Goodnight," she echoed.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back to his stomach, spooning her from behind. She leaned in to his embrace.

"Seeley?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, Bones?" he replied, matching his tone.

"Don't let me run away from you."

He chuckled. "Do you really think I'd let you get very far?"

* * *

_Coming Soon: Parker finds out about Booth and Brennan, and Brennan spends Friday evening with the Booth boys._

_Please leave me some feedback if you've got the time! It's always greatly appreciated. _


	3. Happy New Year!

_Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! _

_Disclaimer – Bones and YouTube aren't mine. Please review when you're done._

* * *

**Chapter Three – Happy New Year!**

After work the next day, around six, Brennan arrived at Booth's house. She let herself in with the key he had given her and locked the door behind her.

"Hi, Dr. Bones!" Parker said, hugging her. She hugged back, smiling. "What's in the bag?"

"Groceries," she answered. "I thought I'd make dinner for you and your dad."

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"How'd macaroni and cheese sound?" she asked. His eyes lit up.

"Good," Parker replied. "Oh, Happy New Year's!"

"Thank you," she said. "Where's your dad?"

"In the living room," he answered. "Come on!"

Brennan walked into the living room to find it covered in blue and gold streamers and black and gold balloons. Booth was wearing a pointed party hat and blowing up a balloon. Parker slipped on his own hat and picked up a noise maker.

"What is this?" Brennan asked.

"It's a New Year's party, Bones!" Booth said, playfully tossing a balloon at her.

"New Year's was eleven days ago," Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah, but Parker's normally with me on New Year's, and I let him stay up till midnight, but Rebecca made him go to bed early this year, so now that he's here, we're gonna do it up right," Booth said.

"Want a hat?" Parker asked.

"Maybe later," Brennan said. Booth walked over to her and spoke quietly.

"I know you probably think this is silly and complete nonsense, but he'll really love it, and I know of one good thing about another New Year's," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We were at Angela's party for the real one, and therefore, couldn't kiss. We can kiss at midnight tonight," he explained.

"Yes, Happy January 12th," she teased. He shot her a look. "I'll play along, Booth. I promise."

"Thank you," he said.

"One question," she said.

"Shoot," Booth said.

"What are you going to do when it's midnight and there's no ball dropping on TV?" she asked.

"YouTube has everything," he shrugged.

"I don't know what that means," she said.

"You brought food?" he asked, looking down into the bags.

"Yes. Since you didn't get your macaroni and cheese last night, I thought I'd make it tonight," she said.

"Great. Parker just said he was hungry. Come on, kitchen's this way."

"Booth, I know where your kitchen is," she said, staying in place.

"I know. Just follow me," he said, flashing his charm smile at her.

She relented and followed him into the kitchen, out of Parker's view. He took the bags from her hands and set them on the counter while she slid her jacket off. Booth turned around to face her, placed his hand on her back, and kissed her deeply.

"We had to relocate to the kitchen to do that?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Booth said, grimacing.

"Parker doesn't know yet, does he?" she realized.

"No," he admitted.

"I thought you were going to tell him when you picked him up."

"I was," he said.

"I don't understand. If he likes me, what's the problem?" she asked.

"I don't see him very often, Bones. I don't want him to think that a new girlfriend is going to mean less time with him."

Brennan was quiet for a moment. "I suppose that's a logical concern."

"Thank you," he said.

"Does this mean I'm not staying over tonight?" she asked.

"No. You are. I thought we could tell him together," Booth said. She looked extremely skeptical.

"By "we" you mean you'll tell him with me sitting next to you, right?"

He chuckled. "Sure, Bones."

"Dad!" Parker cried. Booth reentered the living room.

"What's up, bub?" Booth asked.

"I'm done decorating!" Parker said proudly. "Can you tie the balloons?"

"Sure," Booth said, grabbing two blown-up balloons from his son's hands.

"Is Dr. Bones good at making dinner?" Parker asked.

"Yup," Booth answered. "She's the best."

"Good. I'm hungry," Parker said, rubbing his stomach.

An hour later, Parker had finished his meal. He looked at Booth and Brennan, who had also finished eating. Parker had been sitting on the floor, eating on the table, while Booth and Brennan were seated next to each other on the couch and had been eating off of their laps.

"Well?" Brennan asked.

"Daddy's right. You are the best," Parker said. Brennan smiled at his approval.

"Thank you," she said.

Parker stood up to take his dishes to the sink. They had eaten in the living room.

"Hey, buddy, stay here for a minute," Booth said. Parker sat back down.

"Am I in trouble?" Parker asked.

"No, Parker, not at all. I just need to tell you something," Booth said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, do you remember, after Christmas, we were driving to your mom's and talking about Bones?" Booth began.

"Yeah," Parker said. "I told you I like her."

"Right, and I told you that I really like her a lot, too," Booth said.

"_Shh_! Dad, Dr. Bones is right here! She's not supposed to know that!" Parker exclaimed. Booth and Brennan both smiled.

"It's okay, Parker. I already know," Brennan said.

"How?" Parker asked.

"Well, Parker, after Christmas, Bones and I decided that we both really like each other a lot," Booth said.

"What does that mean?" Parker asked.

"It means that Bones is my girlfriend," Booth said, squeezing Brennan's hand.

"Really?" Parker squealed.

"Really," Brennan confirmed, smiling.

"Yay!" Parker celebrated.

Booth sighed in relief and leaned back against the couch cushions. Brennan leaned back as well, keeping their fingers intertwined. Parker noticed the couple's new, comfy position and frowned.

"Are you guys going to be all mushy and kissy like Mommy and Captain Fantastic?" Parker asked.

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed upon hearing his nickname for Rebecca's boyfriend.

"How come I can call Tempe Dr. Bones but I can't call Brent Captain Fantastic?" Parker asked in a complaining tone of voice.

Brennan stifled a laugh and looked at Booth, eager to see how he answered this question. She didn't mind the nickname the Booth boys had given her, she really didn't, but she knew that a six-year-old wouldn't understand the difference in the meanings behind Bones and Captain Fantastic.

"Because, Parker, Dr. Bones is a fun, silly nickname that I gave her out of friendship and love," Booth said, not realizing what he was saying. "Captain Fantastic is…definitely _not_ out of love. Do you understand?"

Brennan had frozen in place at Booth's first use of the word love. She was trying to determine whether or not he had realized what he was saying or if he really meant to say it or not, but Booth didn't notice that she had basically stopped moving. Parker, too, noticed his father's choice of words.

"You _love_ Tempe?" he asked with excitement.

"Who said that?" Booth asked.

"You did!" Parker squealed. "You said you call her Bones out of love."

Booth went over his words in his mind, trying to recall exactly what he had said, when he realized that Parker was absolutely right. He also then realized that Brennan hadn't moved since he said it. _Oh man_, he thought. _She's so not ready to hear me say that word to her yet!_

Booth turned and looked into Brennan's eyes. Rather than the fear and panic he expected to find there, he saw a genuine curiosity and a general calmness. Maybe she was ready for him to tell her he loves her. He smiled and cupped her face into his palm.

"Yeah," Booth said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I love her."

Brennan let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. He continued looking into her eyes and saw them finally flash with fear and uncertainty. His stomach tightened with anticipation of her reaction.

"I…I love him, too," Brennan finally said. His face broke into a huge grin.

Brennan looked at Parker, and it was clear that the little boy had no clue what had just happened between them. Booth still held her delicate face in his hand, and Parker eagerly waited to see what would happen next.

"Was that too mushy for you?" Brennan asked. Parker looked confused.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Well, look away, because I don't think you'll like what's coming," Booth said.

Before Brennan could ask what that meant, Booth had crashed his lips with hers. The pressure against her lips was firm, and his mouth seemed hungry, but she gently pulled out of his kiss, slightly uncomfortable with their young audience.

"Later," she whispered upon seeing his confused glance.

"Please don't do that again," Parker said. Booth stood up and picked up his son.

"You didn't like that, huh?" he said. Parker shook his head no. "Well, how do you like this?"

Booth began to cover Parker's face in kisses as the little boy squealed and squirmed in protest. Brennan let out a laugh from the couch, and Booth smiled at her. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Daddy, stop!" Parker squealed as Booth got bored with kisses and started tickling. "Tempe, help!"

Brennan stood and walked over to them as Booth finally set Parker down. Parker ran and hid behind Brennan, hugging her legs from behind.

Midnight was quickly approaching, and Parker had finally reached the giddy stage of exhaustion. He ran around the living room playing with noise makers and drinking sparkling apple juice. Brennan was playing with him, and the pair was tossing a balloon back and forth between them. Booth sat at the computer, searching for a video of the real 2008 New Year's celebrations.

"Found it!" Booth proclaimed. "Parker, come here!"

"You got it?" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Now listen, when the countdown is over, I'm gonna kiss Dr. Bones, so turn away if you don't want to see it," he said.

"Okay…play it! We're gonna miss midnight!" Parker exclaimed.

Booth pressed play and stood up to join Brennan. The countdown began, and Parker joined in, screaming each number.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!" Parker yelled, throwing confetti.

"Happy New Year," Brennan said to Booth.

"Happy January 12th," Booth said with a smirk before lowering his mouth to hers.

Ten minutes later, Booth and Brennan were cleaning up the living room, and Parker was fast asleep on the couch.

"You let him do this every year?" Brennan asked.

"I do," Booth laughed. "It wears him out every time, but he always has so much fun with it. I'll take him to bed. You can head into our room. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to get him changed and tucked in."

"Okay. Tell him goodnight for me," Brennan said, heading towards Booth's room as Booth scooped up his son and carried him off to bed.

* * *

_Up Next: Booth and Brennan get some alone time together, and the trio plans their Saturday._

_Don't forget that reviews are always appreciated! _


	4. Making Love

_Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, and thanks to those of you who are simply reading the story as well! _

_Okay, so __**this chapter is rated M**__, but I didn't think I needed to up the rating on the whole story because the M part is pretty short and mild, and it's just one little bit of this one chapter, so I thought it would be okay to leave the rating as it is._

_I, of course, don't own Bones. Please leave a review! I'm trying to respond to all of them, but we're getting ready to move, so it's taking longer than normal._

* * *

**Chapter Four – Making Love**

Booth walked into his bedroom ten minutes later and found Brennan in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She was dressed in one of his large t-shirts and a pair of panties. He stripped down to boxers and a thin, white t-shirt and walked up behind her.

"May I?" he asked, grabbing her brush.

"Sure," she said.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands began to massage her scalp. He used the brush to pull her hair away from the left side of her face, and he began placing kisses on her neck.

Brennan turned around so they were facing each other, and their lips met almost instantly. Their mouths were hungry, their kisses hot and long, as Booth backed up with her to his bed. He sat down and lay back, tugging Brennan on top of him. As they kissed, his hands traveled up her back, underneath her shirt, and pretty soon, she felt Booth attempting to tug it off.

"Booth," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Let's make love," he said, kissing her lips again.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. Now," he confirmed.

"We…can't," Brennan said. She couldn't believe she was actually having to tell him no. He looked confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you picked the one night your six-year-old son is here."

"What does he have to do with us making love?" Booth asked.

"He's right across the hall. He could hear us," she pointed out.

"You planning on being loud, Bones?" he smirked.

"I plan on being quite satisfied, yes," she replied.

He groaned and held on to her a little tighter. "Bones, you can't say stuff like that when I'm wanting you this badly."

She ran her fingers through his hair and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You want me?"

He matched her tone and looked directly into her eyes. He also locked his arms around her waist, holding her securely in place on top of him. "I want you. I need you. I love you."

Her lips twitched into a small smile, and she leaned forward and kissed him. "Right back at you," she murmured.

"Say it for me, Temperance," he asked.

"I love you, Seeley," she said.

He gave her a long, deep kiss and pulled away to look at her. "Listen to me, okay? That door is unlocked, but Parker is out. He was up partying four hours later than his normal bedtime. He's exhausted, and I promise you he is not waking up until morning. We can wait until he's gone if you want us to, but there's no reason we can't do this tonight."

Brennan thought about it for a few seconds while she traced his muscles through the thin shirt that covered his chest. "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he asked for confirmation.

"Show me what making love is like," she whispered, bringing her lips down to his. He allowed her one kiss before pulling away.

"If you end up feeling satisfied enough to scream, kiss me. It'll muffle the noise," he said. She got a devilish grin on her face.

"You think you could make me scream, huh?" she asked.

"Oh, I could definitely make you scream. You just may have to wait for another night to find that out," Booth said.

Brennan felt her mouth grow impossibly dry as she instantly pictured the two of them having wild sex, screaming the other's name in ecstasy. Booth quickly pulled her out of her daydream by kissing her and picking up exactly where he had left off, slipping his hands underneath her shirt. He caressed her back before bringing his hands around to cup her breasts in his palms. She sighed into his mouth, and he pulled the shirt over her head, instantly bringing his lips down to kiss her newly exposed skin.

They took each other's clothes off quickly but spent a long time touching and kissing, simply enjoying the new territory each was getting to explore. When Booth couldn't take it any longer, he pulled on a condom and kissed her deeply as their bodies connected as a way to stifle both of their satisfied moans.

They slowly moved together, perfectly in sync, reveling in the new sensations each was feeling. Their movements were soft and gentle, and he covered her neck and chest in hot kisses as she breathed deeply and held onto his back.

"Booth," she whispered after some time.

"Seeley," he corrected her, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Seeley, can I ask you something?" she replied.

"'Course. What is it?" he whispered.

"Is this what you meant by becoming one?" she asked softly.

He smiled down at her and placed a gentle, passionate kiss on her lips. "Yeah, Temperance. Like a miracle."

They kept up their rhythm as Booth ran his hands over her body and she stroked his back while pressing kisses to his chest. After a couple more minutes, she stopped and looked into his eyes. When he asked what was wrong, she whispered a warning to him, and he realized that she was in need of one of his sound-muffling kisses that he had mentioned earlier.

He titled his face down to hers and kissed her as her body began to tremble. She kissed him back hard, moaning into his mouth, until she couldn't take it any longer and broke away. Quiet, breathy sighs escaped her lips as her eyes remained closed in pleasure. Booth kept his eyes on her the entire time.

"You're so beautiful," Booth said, pushing her slightly damp hair out of her face. She smiled up at him, kissed him softly, and encouraged him to move again.

When their lovemaking was over, they laid next to each other in bed, holding hands, their arms brushing against each other under the covers. Brennan looked over at his face and discovered that he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked him as his eyes met hers.

"Nothing. I like looking at you," he said.

She laughed slightly. "I understand now why you wanted to wait."

"You do?" he asked.

"Well, no, not completely, but you were worth the wait, so your reasoning doesn't really matter," she said.

Booth propped himself up to lean over and kiss her. "You were worth it, too."

They laid together in silence, simply holding one another, for a long time. Booth finally began yawning and reluctantly let go of Brennan. He pulled the covers away from him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked, her voice tired.

"I'm tired. I want to go to sleep, and the door is still unlocked, which means Parker may wake us up in the morning, which means we need to put some clothes back on," Booth said, picking up the discarded pajamas.

"Oh God, Parker! I forgot!" Brennan said, sitting up in bed.

"It's okay, Bones. We've got plenty of time," he assured her, tossing her clothes to her. "But cover up. I don't want anyone seeing the goods but me."

His eyes traveled over her naked body and she playfully pulled the covers back over her, shielding her skin from his view. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she giggled. They finished dressing and settled into each other's arms once again, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Several hours later, around nine-thirty that morning, Brennan woke up and began kissing Booth's face to wake him as well. He surprised her by capturing her lips with his and kissing her passionately.

"Bones, guess what?" he said with excitement as they pulled apart.

"What?" she asked, settling into his arms. She was a bit confused about his enthusiasm this early in the morning, but she was also eager to see what he was excited about since he had only been awake for about a minute.

"I want to tell you about this beautiful girl I made love with last night," he smiled.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, playing along and returning his smile.

"Uh-huh. Bones, she's perfect. She's smart and sexy, and I'm completely crazy about her," he said.

She giggled. "She sounds like a good match for you."

Booth flashed her a charm smile and kissed her again, slowly slipping his hands under her shirt. He was drawing lazy circles onto her stomach and kissing her softly when Parker knocked on the door. He peeked his head inside the room when he didn't receive a reply. The adults didn't notice that he was there.

"Are you guys awake?" he asked, alerting them to his presence.

"Good morning," Booth replied, pulling away from Brennan's lips with a loud smack. Parker walked all the way in the room.

"Are you snuggling?" he asked.

"Yeah," Booth answered. "Wanna join?"

"Not really," Parker said, scrunching up his nose.

He walked to the middle of the room and sat at the foot of his father's bed. Booth and Brennan sat up slightly, leaning against the pillows. Booth kept his arm firmly around Brennan's back, and she snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is Dr. Bones going to hang out with us today?" Parker asked.

"If that's alright with you," Brennan said.

"Yeah! Daddy, we should go out," Parker said.

"What did you have in mind?" Booth asked.

"Go sledding!" Parker squealed.

Booth laughed and looked at Brennan for her opinion. "What do you think?" he asked. She nodded her approval, and Booth turned to Parker. "Is there enough snow outside?" Parker nodded.

"Yes. I looked," he said.

"Okay. Do you want to go out for lunch, too?" Booth asked.

"Can I pick?" Parker asked.

"Of course," Booth replied.

"Yay! Chuck E. Cheese!" Parker exclaimed.

"What's Chuck E. Cheese?" Brennan asked.

Parker's mouth dropped open. "Daddy, is she _serious_?"

Booth chuckled. "She's serious."

"It's the greatest place ever! There's pizza and games and prizes and a ball pit and characters!" Parker explained.

"That sounds interesting," Brennan said. "I'd be okay with going there."

"Really?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"Sure," she replied.

"I'm gonna go get ready!" Parker exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"Parker, it's not even ten yet…never mind," Booth said. He squeezed Brennan to his body. "You are a saint, you know that?"

She laughed. "Why? Because I'm willing to go to a child-friendly restaurant with you and your son?"

"Yeah," he whispered against her lips before kissing her gently.

"Do you even have sleds?" she asked.

"They're in basement storage," Booth said, kissing her again.

"Booth, I'm trying to talk to you," she said, gently pushing him away.

"And I'm trying to kiss you, so shush," he said.

Brennan obliged, and they shared a few deep, long, passionate kisses. Her mind conjured up images of the night before, and as Booth's tongue gently teased her lips, she decided that she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

_Up Next: Booth, Brennan, and Parker go to lunch and follow that up with an afternoon of sledding. So, basically, expect a lot of fluff._

_Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks :)_


	5. Frivolity

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to know you guys are liking this story. Unfortunately, this is the next to last chapter of this story. Chapter Six will be the last. _

_Disclaimer – Bones and Chuck E. Cheese aren't mine. Also, I haven't been to a Chuck E. Cheese in about 8 or so years, so I don't know how accurate this description still is._

_Please review when you're finished reading!_

* * *

A little after noon, Booth, Brennan, and Parker walked into Chuck E. Cheese. Kids were running around everywhere, wearing smiles that matched the one that arrived on Parker's face shortly after entering the restaurant. The children were screaming and laughing, and the loud noises of the games filled the entranceway. Brennan's eyes widened as she took in the environment around her and realizes that it was a little more than she had bargained for.

"Okay," she said, grabbing Booth's hand. "I'm a saint."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "This won't be too bad. I promise."

"Three?" the waitress asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes," Booth replied.

"Right this way," she said.

The waitress led them to a small booth near the corner of the restaurant. She passed out menus and handed Parker ten free game tokens before she left.

"Can I go play?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead, but be careful," Booth said.

"I will, Daddy!" Parker said. He gathered up his tokens, stuffed them in the pocket of his jeans, and ran away from the table.

"You can go play with him if you want. I can order," Brennan said.

"Those ten tokens are going to be gone in about five minutes. I'll play with him after we eat," he said. "You trying to get rid of me, Bones?"

"Maybe a little bit," she teased.

"Sorry, Bones. You're stuck with me."

"Oh well," she shrugged. She smiled as he placed a kiss to her lips. They pulled apart, smiled at each other, and shared another kiss.

"You guys are _worse_ than Mommy and Captain Fantastic!" Parker exclaimed, hopping up onto the booth.

"You know, Parker, someday you'll fall in love with a girl, and when that happens, you won't want to do anything but kiss her, either," Booth said.

"Kissing's yucky. My friend Justin calls it swapping spit. That's gross," Parker said, scrunching up his nose.

Booth and Brennan both chuckled and noticed the tickets Parker had returned to the table with.

"Out of tokens already?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. Daddy, you should buy me more," Parker said.

"I will after lunch, buddy. Why don't you go do some of the stuff that doesn't involve tokens right now?" Booth said.

"Okay, but no more kissing," Parker said. He pulled his shoes off, set them on the chair, and ran towards the ball pit.

"Why did he leave his shoes?" Brennan asked.

"Can't wear them in the play place," Booth said. Brennan nodded and continued to watch the children. She had the same look that appears when she's looking at bones. Booth laughed. "You can't possibly be finding Chuck E. Cheese this fascinating."

"I'm an anthropologist, Booth. I'm observing," she said.

After they were finished eating, Booth and Brennan went up to the counter to pay for the pizza and buy more game tokens for Parker. Booth paid the bill and asked for twenty tokens.

"Throw in another twenty," Brennan said, pulling some money out of her pocket.

"What?" Booth said. "No. You don't have to…" She cut him off.

"I know I don't have to," she said. "You wouldn't let me pay for lunch, so I'm buying you game coins."

The couple returned to Parker and handed him a bag full of tokens. His eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Wow! How many are there?" he asked.

"Forty. You need to thank Bones, buddy," Booth replied.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Because she bought half of them," he said. Parker hugged Brennan.

"Thanks, Tempe!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Parker," she said.

"Come play!" Parker exclaimed.

Brennan watched as the Booth boys played race car games and hit little moles on their heads with a hammer. Parker even managed to talk her into playing skee ball with them. As Parker rode in a car with a plastic Chuck E. Cheese as the driver, Booth played a basketball game, expertly shooting ball after ball into the net. When he was through, he held up his tickets, laughing at his success.

"Did you see that, Bones?" he asked.

"Why do men feel the need to impress me with basketball?" she replied.

"Daddy, I'm out of tokens!" Parker cried, running over to them.

"So let's go get you some prizes and go sledding," Booth said, ruffling his hair. Parker enthusiastically agreed.

After exchanging the tickets for two toy dinosaurs, a lot of candy, and a beaded bracelet that Parker gave to Brennan, Booth drove them over to their favorite sledding hill. Parker jumped out of the car and fidgeted eagerly as Booth helped him put on his snow gear. Brennan slipped on gloves, zipped her jacket up, and pulled the sleds out of the trunk of the SUV.

Parker grabbed a blue, round sled and placed it at the top of the hill. He sat on it and looked back at Booth.

"Push me, Daddy!" he called.

"Booth, is this safe?" Brennan asked, looking over the edge of the hill.

The hill was large and steep, with a few bumps along the way down. There weren't any trees or anything to run into, but it definitely didn't look like a smooth, or short, ride to the bottom.

"Yeah, Bones. It's fine," Booth said. He walked up behind Parker.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ah-huh!" Parker squealed.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Da-_ad_!" Parker whined.

"Hold on tight!" Booth said.

"I am! Push me!" Parker said.

"If you insist," Booth shrugged and pushed the sled over the edge.

The amount of snow on the ground was just right for Parker to go flying down the hill. The sled went fast, and Parker squealed all the way down.

"Look, Booth, he's screaming!" Brennan said with concern.

"He's giggling and having fun. We wouldn't be here if it weren't safe," Booth said, holding out a purple sled identical to Parker's. "When's the last time you did this?"

"I don't know. 1986?" Brennan guessed.

"Well, then, it's time to do it again," he said, putting the sled in the snow.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said.

"Come on, Bones," he said.

Booth grabbed Brennan's waist from behind, lifting her up. She gasped in surprise and bent her legs as he lowered her onto the sled. He grabbed the edges, getting ready to push her over the hill.

"Booth," she said, not at all happy with what he was doing.

"Trust me," he whispered to her. "And hold on."

He shoved the sled holding his girlfriend over the hill and laughed as she emitted a sound similar to the one Parker had made on his way down. Parker had stopped climbing the hill to watch Brennan. Booth climbed on a sled and joined Brennan at the bottom of the hill.

"Admit it," he said, standing up. "That was fun."

"I suppose," Brennan shrugged.

"Say it," Booth said.

"No," she insisted.

Brennan had picked up her sled and begun to climb the hill when she felt a snowball hit her firmly in the back. She turned around, and Booth dropped a second snowball and plastered one of his charm smiles on his face, knowing he'd been caught.

"Hey, Bones," he greeted, smiling at her.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"You are acting four years old," she said.

"You don't have to be a kid to have a snowball fight," he said, throwing another one in her direction.

She dropped her sled, and the two adults began forming snowballs, immediately throwing them at each other. Brennan yelped as one hit the back of her neck and proceeded to slide down her jacket. Booth was laughing but stopped when her next snowball hit him directly between the eyes.

"Okay, that was mean," he said as she laughed.

"Me? You're mean," she replied. "And you know I'm a good shot."

He wiped the snow from his face and threw another handful of snow at her. While the two adults continued their snowball fight, Parker continued to slide down the hill on his sled. Upon reaching the top, he sat down once again, getting ready to go down the hill again.

Parker pushed himself over the edge and went flying down the hill, a huge smile on his face. As he was sliding down, Booth accidentally stepped directly into his path.

"Daddy!" Parker called.

"What?" Booth asked, turning around.

Brennan gasped and Parker ducked as his sled collided with Booth's legs.

"Are you guys okay?" Brennan asked, running over to where both Booth boys lay on the ground. Parker stood up and nodded.

"My head kind of hurts. Daddy kicked me," he said. Brennan held out her arm for a hug, and Parker hugged her side.

"Booth?" she asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle or something," he said, sitting up and holding on to the sore limb.

"Do you think you could get up the hill or are we going to have to call an ambulance?" she asked.

"I think I could do it with a little help," he said.

"Parker, do you think you could carry all three sleds to the top?" Brennan asked.

"Sure," he shrugged, gathering them up.

"Come on, Booth," she said, helping him up.

Brennan and Booth slowly walked up the hill, him leaning on her for support. She carefully helped him into the passenger seat and grabbed the keys from his pocket. Parker finished dragging the sleds up the hill and climbed in the car while Brennan put them in the trunk.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Parker asked.

"I'll be fine, bub. Don't worry," Booth said, sliding into the passenger seat. "I'm sorry we have to cut this short today."

"It's okay," Parker said. "It's really cold today, anyway."

Brennan joined them in the car, adjusted the seat and mirrors, and started the engine. Booth groaned.

"What?" she asked with concern.

"I just got ran over, and now I have to let you drive? Haven't I been through enough already today?" he teased.

* * *

_Coming Soon: Brennan takes care of Booth, and Rebecca comes to pick up Parker._

_Reviews are always greatly appreciated! _


	6. Kiss It Better

_And we've reached the end of this little tale. For those of you new readers, thanks for joining me. For those of you who followed from "Snowed In," thanks for coming back for the sequel! Thanks, as always, to everyone who has reviewed, and keep 'em coming._

_This is going to be my last story on this site for a while. My family's moving basically across the country, so I'm going to be without time to post and possibly without internet access for a little while. The movers are coming in the morning, and the internet goes the next day, which is why you're getting this last chapter tonight. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_As always, Bones isn't mine. If it was, we wouldn't have these silly little summer breaks, and it'd be all David & Emily all year round. _

* * *

**Chapter Six – Kiss It Better**

"How are you doing?" Brennan asked Parker.

"Good. Thanks, Tempe," he replied.

Parker was tucked snugly under a blanket on the couch. She had made him a cup of hot chocolate with his requested nine marshmallows and put on a DVD for him to watch while she took care of Booth.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go take care of your dad. Yell if you need anything," she said, handing him the remote.

"I will," Parker said.

Brennan walked into Booth's bedroom and shut the door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to remove the shoe from his hurt foot and ankle. His other foot was already bare.

"Let me do it," she said, sitting on the floor. He gave up trying, and she gingerly removed his shoe and sock, trying not to hurt him. When the clothing was removed, she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his sore ankle.

"Thanks, Bones," he said, touching the top of her head lovingly.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, looking up at him from the floor.

"How's Parker?" he asked.

"He's fine. I gave him hot chocolate and a movie to watch. He's wrapped up on the couch," she told him.

"And you?" he asked.

"I was thinking about taking a bath, if you don't mind. I'm freezing, and I normally take a hot bath when I want to relax and warm up," she said.

"That sounds good. Can I join you?" he asked.

"But…Parker," she said, knowing this was a lot different than making love while he was asleep in the middle of the night.

"What's he watching?" Booth asked.

"Something about a little boy with a scar shaped like lightening and a magic stone," Brennan said.

"Oh, great. That's, like, three hours long," Booth said. "Please, Bones?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. He stood and followed her, limping his way to the bathroom. Luckily, it was connected to his bedroom, so he didn't have to go too far.

"I never pictured you in a bath," she said, filling up the tub with hot water.

"I take baths," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's where I read."

"What do you read?"

"Novels," he said, pulling off his sweatshirt.

She picked up a comic from a basket in the corner of the room. "Novels?"

"_Graphic_ novels," he said.

"I don't think that counts as a novel," she said.

"It entirely counts," he argued. "Stop harassing me and get your clothes off."

Brennan ignored his command and looked underneath his sink, finding some bubble bath. She poured the mixture into the tub, giggling slightly to herself. Booth finished undressing and limped to the door, locking it shut. He turned around just as Brennan finished pulling her underwear over her hips. He stopped walking to look at her.

"Did I tell you last night just how beautiful I think you are?" he said, his eyes traveling over her body.

"Once or twice," she replied, stepping into the bubbles.

To his surprise, rather than leaving him room to slip in behind her, she sat down, her back against the tub, and spread her legs.

"Sit down," she said.

"_You're_ going to hold _me_?" he asked.

"Yes, like Vivian did to Edward," she said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you about what is probably a pop culture reference, but I don't know what that means," he said.

"_Pretty Woman_," she said. "You haven't seen it?"

"You _have_?" he asked in disbelief.

"I _was_ a teenage girl when that came out, you know," she said. "Now get in."

He climbed into the water and lowered himself into the tub, carefully sitting down between her legs. He leaned back and laid his head on her shoulder, and she brought her hand up from the water to run her fingers through his hair. Her other arm wrapped around his chest, and her legs wrapped loosely around his lower stomach, pressing her body into his back. Booth moaned at the contact.

"Okay," he admitted. "This is good."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Really _really_ good," he said, turning his head to kiss her lips.

The warm water soothed his aching muscles, and she used the bubbles to draw patterns on his strong chest. He nuzzled her neck gently and kissed her skin as she drew. Her hands eventually began to wander under the water, and Booth kissed her to show his appreciation.

"I've never seen this _Pretty Woman_ movie, but if it's anything like this, I think we need to rent it," he said.

She giggled. "I'll borrow it from Angela on Monday," she said.

They spent their time together kissing, touching, and playing with the bubbles until the water grew cold. When that happened, she slid out from behind him and wrapped herself in a towel before helping him out of the tub as well.

Booth unlocked the door once he noticed that Brennan had her towel securely fit around her body. Just as he secured his own towel around his waist, he heard a knocking at the bathroom door. The door opened, and Parker peeked his head inside.

"Daddy?" he asked. "Mommy's on the phone."

"She is?" Booth asked, heading for the door and the phone.

"She wants to know if seven is okay to come get me," Parker said.

"I'll talk to her," Booth said.

"Okay," Parker said, holding out the phone. "Dr. Bones, you've got some bubbles in your hair."

Booth grabbed the phone and covered it with his hand as Brennan looked into the mirror. "Follow me so she can get changed, okay?"

"Okay," Parker said.

"Hey, Rebecca," Booth said into the phone.

"Bubbles?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. We were goofing off," he semi-lied.

"I thought we talked about him calling her Bones," Rebecca said.

"I know you don't like it, but I don't see the harm. At least he has enough respect for her to put 'Doctor' in front of it," Booth said, sitting on his bed.

"He called Brent Captain Fantastic at least _three_ times during our trip, Seeley!" Rebecca exclaimed. Booth laughed.

"I'm sorry. That's not funny. I explained the difference between the nicknames last night, but I'll talk to him again, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Rebecca said.

Booth reentered the bathroom as Brennan was stepping out of the shower stall, bubble free. He wrapped her towel around her shoulders and held her to him.

"Parker's leaving tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's got to work on a school project tomorrow, and his partner lives two houses down from Rebecca," Booth explained.

"I'm sorry," she said truthfully.

"No, it's okay. School comes first, and Rebecca agreed to let me have him next Friday night to make up for it."

"So we're alone tonight?" she asked.

"We are," Booth said, kissing her gently. "And just for the record, the bubbles in your hair looked pretty damn cute to me."

She chuckled. "The ones in yours don't look half bad, either."

After getting dressed, Booth joined Parker on the couch while Brennan cooked dinner. Booth used pillows to elevate his swollen ankle, and Parker lay on top of him, his head on Booth's chest. Rebecca knocked on the door, and Brennan answered while Booth paused the movie.

"Mommy!" Parker said, running over to her.

"How are you, sweetie?" Rebecca asked.

"My head hurts. Daddy kicked me," Parker told her.

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed, sitting up to face Rebecca. "No, Rebecca, I didn't kick him on purpose."

"What happened?" Rebecca asked, eyeing his ankle.

"Sledding mishap," Brennan answered. "Parker and his sled collided with Booth's legs."

Rebecca leaned down and kissed Parker's forehead gently. This action set off a light bulb in Parker's head.

"Oh, and Mommy," Parker said. "I'll never complain about you and Brent kissing ever again."

Rebecca laughed. "Why's that, Park?"

"Because _they_ do it _so_ much more than you do!" Parker exclaimed, pointing at his father. Booth and Brennan shared a look.

"They, as in your dad and Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"Ah-huh. They've been kissing _all_ weekend!" he exclaimed.

"Really now?" she asked looking at Booth with an amused smile on her face.

"Ah-huh. It's gross. They're _way_ worse than you. I saw them kissing on the couch, by the computer, in bed, at Chuck E. Cheese…" Parker listed. Rebecca fixed her eyes on at Booth, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Parker," Brennan said, cutting off his list. "I think your mom gets it."

Parker stopped talking and looked at the adults. Rebecca looked amused, while Booth and Brennan looked slightly guilty. Booth shifted his gaze from Brennan to Rebecca to find her still staring at him.

"Yes, okay? Fine! Bones and I are together!" Booth said.

Rebecca finally released her laugh. "You don't have to look guilty, Seeley. I think it's great."

"You do?" Brennan asked.

"Absolutely. My son adores you, and you have no idea how much Seeley's talked about you these past three years," she said. "Honestly, it's about time."

"That seems to be the general consensus," Brennan said, thinking of Angela.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. Say bye, Parker," Rebecca said.

Parker walked over to Booth. "I don't want to go, Daddy…wait, are you gonna kiss her more after I go?"

"You betcha," Booth replied. "A _lot_."

"Bye, Daddy," he said instantly, giving Booth a hug. "See you Friday."

"Love you," Booth said, placing a kiss on his cheek just to make him squirm.

"Love you," Parker said and ran to Brennan. "Bye, Bones!"

She hugged him. "Bye, Parker."

"Bye," Rebecca waved as she picked up Parker's bag and shut the door behind her. Brennan looked over at Booth.

"How much longer until dinner's ready?" he asked.

"About 15 minutes," Brennan replied.

"Come here," Booth said.

Brennan walked over to the couch and stretched out on top of him, taking the place that Parker had vacated.

"So apparently we kiss a lot," Booth said.

"He's six. He thinks girls are yucky," Brennan laughed.

"You're a girl. He likes you," Booth pointed out.

"He told me earlier that I'm not a girl. I'm Bones," she said, smiling.

He laughed out loud and tilted her face up so she was looking at him. "You're _our_ Bones, and I don't mean that in a possessive, I-own-you sort of way."

She titled her head up further and kissed his lips. "I got it, and I've always been 'your' Bones."

They shared another kiss, and she settled comfortably in his arms. _Yup_, she thought. _I could definitely get used to this._

* * *

_The End! Thanks again for reading, and please leave one last review for me if you've got some time. Turning on the computer in the hotel rooms to find reviews would definitely make moving just a little bit more fun. See you guys in a few weeks!_


End file.
